COOKIE WITH CHOCOCHIP?
by chocochims
Summary: Teori apakah yang Taehyung terapkan pada Jungkook dan Jimin sehingga mereka berakhir di atas ranjang Taehyung? -summary gagal-


Di dalam rumah mewah yang sunyi milik seorang namja bernama Kim Taehyung. Terlihat tiga namja yang sedang asik bermain playstation di ruang pribadi atau bisa juga di bilang kamar milik Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung?" Panggil namja yang paling muda ketika ia merasa bosan melihat hyung-hyungnya yang sedari tadi bermain playstation tanpa memberikan dia kesempatan untuk ikut bermain juga.

"Yeah, aku menang!" Sorak Taehyung kegirangan mengabaikan panggilan namja yang paling muda tadi karena ia terus saja mengalahkan namja yang tengah bermain playstation bersamanya.

"Kau curang! Mana bisa aku kalah terus dari awal hingga sekarang?" Ucap namja yang telah kalah telak melawan Taehyung tadi. Sebut saja ia Park Jimin.

"Hey! Kalau kalah yah diterima saja. Jangan membuat alasan tak masuk akal." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengejek Jimin.

"Ayo tanding ulang!" Ajak Jimin yang tentu saja diterima Taehyung. Dan lagi yang paling muda pun terabaikan.

"Yak! Terus sampai kapan giliranku tiba?" Teriak yang paling muda -Jeon Jungkook- karena kesal dengan kedua hyungnya tersebut.

"Kookie? Kau daritadi ada disini?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tampang bodohnya yang membuat Jungkook menganga tak percaya dengan manusia yang satu ini.

 **Bugh**. Jimin pun melayangkan tangannya tepat di atas kepala Taehyung.

"Kau tak menyadarinya? Sedari tadi dia memang ada disini, bodoh." Ucap Jimin kesal. / ** _Loh? Seharusnyakan Jungkook yang kesal?_** /

"Jinjja-yo?" Ucap Taehyung tak percaya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut akibat korban kekerasan dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Enyahlah kau, Kim Taehyung." Sumpah serapah Jimin pun akhirnya keluar yang membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan menatap Jimin yang sering sekali membelanya.

"Hyuuuung~" Panggil Jungkook untuk melerai perkelahian kedua hyungnya yang di akibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Waeyo Kookie?" Tanya mereka -VJm- bersamaan.

"Aku ingin makan kue kering. Ayo kita membuatnya." Ajak Jungkook dengan girang. Sedangkan kedua hyungnya menatap dirinya seolah bertanya 'Really, Jungkook?'.

"Kajja!" Ucap Jungkook sambil berdiri dan menarik kedua hyungnya keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah dapur milik Taehyung.

Setelah sampai di dapur, mereka bertiga hanya duduk di kursi dekat meja makan sambil menatap seorang wanita yang sibuk mencuci piring disana.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Ucap wanita tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada mereka bertiga.

"Noona, buatkan kami Kue kering." Ucap Taehyung seperti memerintah bukan meminta kepada wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Noona-nya, Kim Taeyeon.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu? Buat saja sendiri!" Bentak Taeyeon saat ia telah menyelesaikan acara mencuci piring ria-nya. / _ **apa-apaan ini?**_ /

"Tapi ini untuk mereka berdua." Ucap Taehyung lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook.

Saat Taeyeon melihat ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook, tiba-tiba mereka berdua memasang wajah kasihan sambil memegang perut mereka. / _ **bayangin aja udah super duper kyeopta**_ /

Taeyeon yang luluh dengan keimutan kedua namja itu yang melebihi kekasihnya -BBH- pun segera membuatkan mereka kue.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat Cookie. Ingin di tambah Chocochip atau tidak?" Tanya Taeyeon. Tentu saja kepada Jimin dan Jungkook, bukan Taehyung.

"Iya!" "Tidak!"

Ucap Jimin yang menginginkan chocochip dalam kuenya dan penolakan Jungkook secara mentah-mentah terhadap penambahan chocochip pada kuenya secara bersamaan.

"Yak! Cookie takkan sempurna tanpa chocochip, Jungkook!" Ucap Jimin dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Tapi aku tak mau pakai chocochip!" Balas Jungkook tak kalah nyaring yang membuat kedua Kim bersaudara tersebut harus menutup telinga mereka masing-masing sebelum gendang telinga mereka pecah.

Taeyeon pun menatap Taehyung dan berbisik untuk segera menghentikan perdebatan kedua namja yang bersuara nyaring ini dan membawa mereka pergi dari sini.

"Hajima! Noona, buat saja yang ingin kau buat. Dan kalian berdua ikut denganku!" Akhirnya Taehyung pun mengangkat suara setelah disuruh oleh Taeyeon untuk menghentikan aksi 'adu nyaring' oleh Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik mereka berdua ke dalam kamarnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di pinggir kasur miliknya.

Taehyung pun melepas bajunya dan menyuruh Jimin dan Jungkook untuk melepas baju mereka juga. Sehingga disinilah mereka di dalam kamar Taehyung yang terkunci rapat dengan keadaan topless.

"Hyung, mengapa kau menyuruh kami membuka baju?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengajarkan kepada kalian bahwa kue dengan maupun tanpa chocochip tetaplah nikmat rasanya." Jelas Taehyung yang bukannya membuat mereka berdua -JkJm- mengerti, malah membuat mereka semakin bingung dengan penjelasan absurd milik Taehyung.

"Bagaimana maksudnya?" Tanya Jimin yang di balas helaan nafas kasar dari Taehyung.

"Bayangkan kau Jimin adalah Chocochip dan Jungkook adalah Cookie." Ucap Taehyung.

"Aku tak mau jadi Chocochip." Tolak Jimin sedangkan Jungkook hanya menerima apa yang Taehyung katakan.

"Kenapa tak mau?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit geram.

"Aku inginnya Chocochims saja biar berkesan istimewa tapi Chocochip juga tak masalah bagiku"

Setelah Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan kasar Taehyung melumat bibir Jimin setelah itu melepaskannya dengan cepat.

Jimin memelototkan mata sipitnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Begitupula dengan Jungkook.

"Sekarang ada lagi yang ingin protes? Akan ku cium sekarang juga!" Ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jimin dan Jungkook langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah sekarang aku ingin kalian berdua berciuman sekarang!" Perintah Taehyung yang selalu memiliki harga yang mutlak. / _ **harga? Apa-apaan ini**_ /

"T-tapi.." ucap Jungkook tertahan karena Taehyung langsung menyambar bibirnya.

"Masih ada lagi penolakan?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

Dengan ragu Jimin dan Jungkook mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun menyatu. Hanya sekedar menempel karena mereka tak tau harus berbuat apalagi.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan tadi!" Perintah Taehyung seolah mengerti dengan ketidakpahaman mereka berdua dalam hal berciuman.

 _Benar-benar uke yang polos_. Pikir Taehyung.

Jimin dan Jungkook mulai melumat bibir lawan mereka masing-masing.

Taehyung dengan ide jahilnya menarik tangan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam celana Jungkook dan meramas junior milik Jungkook sambil memijatnya naik-turun.

Begitupun sebaliknya. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk melakukan hal yang sama terhadap junior milik Jimin.

Jimin dan Jungkook pun mulai mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sehingga pasokan udara dalam paru-paru mereka menipis dan secara bersamaan melepas pagutan mereka.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan pun mereka mendapatkan pelepasan pertama mereka.

Taehyung yang melihat adegan live tersebut mulai menunjukan senyum.. atau lebih tepatnya smirk andalannya.

Taehyung pun mengambil cairan Jimin dengan tangan kirinya dan cairan Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya.

Kemudian, Taehyung memasukkan cairan milik Jimin ke dalam mulut Jungkook dan cairan milik Jungkook ke dalam mulut Jimin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Taehyung kepada mereka berdua.

"Manis." Jawab Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan sambil menundukan kepala mereka menahan malu. / _ **aku gak tau rasanya sp*rma itu seperti apa jadi ngasal aja ya?/**_

"Jadi bagaimana? Cookie dengan chocochip atau tanpa chocochip yang nikmat?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Dengan chocochip!" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan lagi dengan semangat 45. / _ **oke abaikan bagian yang tak penting**_ /

"NOONA! BUATKAN COOKIE DENGAN CHOCOCHIP SAJA!" Teriak Taehyung kencang agar Noonanya dapat mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang tak kalah nyaring dari Jimin dan Jungkook pertanda bahwa Taeyeon mendengar teriakan Taehyung tadi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang bolehkah aku merasakan 'Cookie with Chocochip'-ku?" Ucap Taehyung sambil menampilkan smirknya lagi.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jimin dan Jungkook. Taehyung langsung menerkam mereka berdua sekaligus dan terdengarlah suara desahan merdu oleh bibir Jimin dan Jungkook dari kamar Taehyung yang membuat Taeyeon yang berada di depan pintu berniat memberikan kue pesanan mereka memerah di tempat.

Dengan langkah cepat Taeyeon menuju kamarnya dan menelpon kekasihnya untuk segera datang ke rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian kekasih Taeyeon sampai di rumah keluarga Kim ini.

Dan beginilah keadaan rumah keluarga Kim. Kim Taeyeon dengan kekasih 'cabe'-nya Byun Baekhyun. Kim Taehyung dengan kedua uke manisnya Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook.

Dapat di dengar suara desahan-desahan tersebut sepanjang hari dari kamar kedua Kim bersaudara tersebut. Untuk hari ini mungkin akan mereka habiskan dengan 'bersenang-senang' di dalam kamar bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Bersyukur orangtua mereka sedang ada acara di luar kota sehingga mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

END

-chocochims-


End file.
